creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Furcht und Schrecken - Das Orakel im Keller
Hier geht es zum vorherigen Teil: Furcht und Schrecken - Der Riss 10. Akt – Regeneration Die nächsten zwei Wochen muss ich das Bett hüten. Das Kind ist bei mir geblieben und Phobos hat sich in der Zeit kaum gemeldet. Ich weiß dass er da ist, kann seine Gegenwart spüren obwohl er kein Wort sagt und keinen Finger rührt. Wahrscheinlich ist er nur zu faul zum Sprechen. Oder er ist fort. Wir leben von den Vorräten die ich in den vorhergegangenen Wochen zusammengerafft habe. Einmal hat mir das Mädchen seltsames Fleisch gebracht, feuchtwarm und roh. Ich aß es. Ich brauche die Proteine und das Eisen zur Regeneration. Zur Regeneration meines Blutes. Ich weiß nicht wie viel ich verloren haben, will es nicht einmal wissen. Mich schaudert, wenn ich daran denke. Ja, es erfüllt mich mit Schrecken, abgrundtiefem Grauen, wenn ich daran denke, dass meine kostbare Körperflüssigkeit aus den Rissen in meiner Haut gequollen und den Boden geflossen ist. Versickert, vertrocknet, vergeudet. Schmerzen sind nur das kleinere Übel einer Wunde. Also aß ich das zähe Fleisch. Luna jagt Kleintiere, Ratten, Mäuse und Eichhörnchen, erdrosselt oder erschlägt sie mit Steinen. Dieses kleine Biest ist erschreckend geschickt und präzise in dem was sie tut. Vermutlich war das ihr Schlüssel zum Überleben in den letzten sieben Jahren... Flinkes kleines Biest. Armes Mädchen... Nach einer schier endlos erscheinenden Zahl von Tagen, die alle gleich zäh und ereignislos verstrichen sind, halte ich es nicht mehr aus und springe mit einem Satz aus dem muffigen Deckenlager. Mir wird schwindelig und ich falle beinahe zurück. Egal! Es muss etwas geschehen! Das tatenlose Herumlungern ödet mich langsam bis auf Blut an, außerdem macht es mich schrecklich nervös. „Luna!“, rufe ich herrisch und stütze mich schwerfällig an der Wand ab. Aus der vermoderten Tapete lösen sich feine Flocken und rieseln sanft zu Boden. Sie muss einmal lichtblau gewesen sein... Jetzt ist nichts als ein stumpfes grau geblieben, als hätte die Traurigkeit die in den letzten Jahren dieses Haus bewohnt hat, alles Leben und alle Farben davon gespült. Ich muss unvermittelt an den ehemaligen Besitzer denken, den alten Mann, der jetzt wurmzerfressen und mit eingefallenen, äschernden Wangen unter einem Erdhügel unweit des Holzschuppens schläft. Ob er eine Familie gehabt hat? Eine Frau? Kinder? Ich atme tief ein um den Schwindel zu bekämpfen. Vergessen wir das, was interessiert es mich. „LUNA, in drei Teufels Namen!“, brülle ich erneut durch das knarzende Gemäuer, dieses mal etwas ungehaltener. Ich komme auf seltsame Gedanken wenn ich nicht beschäftigt werde und das reizt mich. Endlich fliegt die Tür auf und das Kind steht mit starrem Gesichtsausdruck vor mir. Ich betrachte sie. Und plötzlich überkommt mich ein seltsames Gefühl, so fremd das es beinahe unangenehm ist. Merkwürdig. Eigentlich hatte ich vor, ihr jetzt und unverbindlich meine Befehle zu erteilen wie es sich gehört, doch etwas in mir entschließt ich anders und vereitelt meinen ursprünglichen Plan. „Danke...“, murmle ich mit kratziger Stimme und starre auf die mit Stockflecken überzogene Wand hinter ihr. „Danke, dass du mir... geholfen hast. Das war wirklich sehr... ähm, du hast dich bravourös geschlagen.“ Sie reagiert nicht. Keine Antwort, kein Lächeln, nur ein leichtes blinzeln. Und so etwas wie... Dankbarkeit in ihren Augen. „Lass uns nach unten gehen.“, sage ich leise, „Ich will dir etwas zeigen.“ Noch immer schwach auf den Beinen aber voller Tatendrang, gehe ich durch die Hütte und auf die Kellertreppe zu. Das Mädchen huscht hinter mir her, still und leise wie mein eigener Schatten. Ich muss wieder an das denken, was sie für mich getan hat. Nein, sie hat mir nicht nur geholfen, sie hat mir das Leben gerettet. Ich konnte die Ereignisse der Nacht, in der Jeffrey in das Haus eindrang in ihren Erinnerungen ablesen wie aus einem Buch. In ihrem Geist habe ich die Bilder von unserem scheinbar toten Körper gesehen, den verwahrlosten Irren darüber, den schweren Steingutkrug. Das Blut, das aus dem Hinterkopf spritze und in die bereit gestellte Schale floss... In ihrer Erinnerung konnte man ein seltsames, heiseres Lachen vernehmen, ob es von dem Killer stammt oder nur eine Ausgeburt ihres kranken Verstandes ist, kann ich nicht sagen. Sie hat mich gerettet. Ausgerechnet sie... Mir kommt ein Gedanke. Dieses kleine Wesen hinter mir hat noch nie in seinem Leben so etwas wie Anerkennung erfahren. Und dann rettet sie ausgerechnet mich. Mich, den einzigartigsten Menschen der Welt. Ich verstehe ihre Dankbarkeit und fühle mich auf einmal schrecklich einsam. Fort damit. Ich straffe mich und betrete den Kellerraum. Ein schneller Blick in den Silberspiegel. Meine Augen sind wieder grün, natürlich. Einsamkeit ist das Los derer, die dafür geboren sind Großes zu erreichen! Bald wird mein Meisterwerk vollendet sein und ich werde für immer aus diesem Dreckloch verschwinden. Ich bemerke, dass der Wachsklumpen wieder an alter Stelle liegt, ebenso die Puppen. Im Seelenhort steht ein neues Gefäß, gefüllt bis zum Rand. „Das warst du?“, frage ich und zeige darauf. Sie nickt. „Gut gemacht.“ Verstohlen fixiere ich ihr Gesicht, begierig erneut Dankbarkeit daran zu erkennen. Hör auf damit!, denke ich gleichzeitig, was soll dieses dumme Gehabe? Ich besinne mich wieder auf das was wichtig ist und konzentriere mich auf mein eigentliches Anliegen. „Aber sage mir...“, setze ich an und suche nach der richtigen Ausformulierung. „Du warst also schon öfter hier unten? Ohne meine Erlaubnis?“ Das Mädchen hält instinktiv die Hände vor das Gesicht und duckt sich. „Bleib ruhig, ich werde dich nicht bestrafen... ich frage ich nur weshalb du nicht...“, mir gehen doch tatsächlich die gewählten Worte aus. Das macht mich wütend. „Warum hast du dich nicht einfach von mir getrennt?!“, schreie ich sie nun hilflos an und reiße die Puppen hoch. „Warum hast du die Verbindung nicht gelöst, das Wachs zerschnitten und dich von meinem Einfluss befreit?!“ Sie schaut mich groß an, mit blauen Augen die wie matte Saphire aus ihrem schmutzigen Gesicht hervorstechen. Ich begreife. Und zum allerersten Mal lächelt sie. „Ich bin ein Teil von dir. Deshalb bleibe ich. Helfe. Muss helfen. Will helfen.“ Ihre Stimme klingt weich und kratzig zugleich und mir fällt auf, wie selten wir auf diese Art und Weise kommuniziert haben. Ein Teil von mir. Ich hatte es bereits vermutet. Nachdenklich reibe ich mein Kinn. „Meine Bilder haben etwas mit dir gemacht, ich wusste es... Alle anderen hat der Anblick in die Verzweiflung, den Tod oder schlimmeres getrieben. Bei dir war es anders. Besondere... Fähigkeiten. Aber wieso?“ Sie wackelt mit dem Kopf und hüpft von einem Bein auf das andere, eine seltsam unbeschwerte und kindliche Geste die ich bei ihr noch nie erlebt habe. „Du warst im Riss, oder?“, fragt sie und ich zucke zusammen. „Woher weißt du das?“, zische ich und verenge meine Augen. Sie schaut mich verwundert an. „Kann es spüren, war schon oft dort! Aber anders wie du. Anders.“ Mir fällt es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich! „''Nicht'' einmal der Riss wird euch dreckigen Menschenabschaum vor mir schützen!“'', höre ich meinen randalierenden Bruder in der'' Vergangenheit kreischen. Deshalb konnte er sie sehen als sie damals verschwand! Seine Verbindung zum Riss ist offenbar wesentlich stärker als meine eigene, weswegen er in der Lage war sie zu sehen, obwohl sie sich nicht mehr in unserer Dimension befand. „Du wirst gar nicht unsichtbar! Du wechselst nur zwischen zwei metaphysischen Ebenen!“, keuche ich und bin fasziniert von meiner eigenen Kombinationsgabe. Luna lächelt wieder und nickt. „Aber ich komm nicht so tief in den Riss rein wie du. Geht irgendwie nicht. Noch halb da und halb...“, verzweifelt gestikuliert sie, denn ihr begrenzter Wortschatz geht zur Neige. „Du steckst quasi in einer Zwischenzone zwischen der Zwischenzone.“, stelle ich fest und tippe mir nachdenklich auf die Nase. Mein Kopf schwirrt. Es muss unendlich viele Abstufungen und Begrenzungen zwischen den verschiedenen Realitäten geben. Und für jede Tür gibt es einen anderen Schlüssel. Ich knie mich vor dem Mädchen hin und fasse es an den Schultern „Du sagst, der Teil vom Riss in dem du dich aufhalten kannst, sei anders als der Teil den ich betreten habe. Wie sieht es dort aus?“, frage ich langsam und deutlich. Das Kind legt die vernarbte Stirn in Falten. „Es sieht aus wie hier. Nur... anders!“, sie bekommt leuchtende Augen. „Es ist schön dort, ich mag es. Anders ist gut!“ Sie kichert seltsam und ein angenehmer Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken. Ja, anders ist wirklich immer gut, da hat sie recht. „Oh!“, ruft sie plötzlich und zupft an meinem Pullover. „Es gibt Orte. Stellen. An denen kann ich rein. Dort ist es anders. Und manchmal, geht es nicht Manchmal geht es nicht in den Riss rein. Dann ist dort nur... hier!“ Sie macht eine allumfassende Geste. „Im Riss... verändern sich Dinge... Sachen... und Menschen. Wenn man will geht man. Oder bleibt. Ich bin gegangen.“ Plötzlich werden ihre lebhaften Augen wieder starr und ihr Kopf wendet sich zum Seelenhort. Ich folge ihrem Blick und bleibe auf einem Flakon hängen. Ihrem Flakon. Und erst jetzt begreife ich was sie mir sagen will. „So bist du also aus der Anstalt herausgekommen.“, hauche ich. „Warum hast du es mir nicht schon damals verraten, als wir darüber geredet haben? Du bist also unten rausgegangen. ''Du warst in den Katakomben, dem Zentrum von Stanleys Hölle, dort wo er meine wunderbare Kunst an nutzlose Patienten vergeudete. Und seine anderen schrecklich geschmacklosen Machenschaften betrieben hat. Du bist also unten rausgegangen, aber nicht hier sondern...!“ „Ja...“, sagt sie ausdruckslos. „''Dort ist unten ein Riss in der Mauer.“ Nach dieser Offenbarung habe ich das Kind mit den knappen Worten, „Ruh dich aus!“, nach oben geschickt. Morgen früh, noch vor Tagesanbruch werden wir uns auf den Weg machen. Ob wir zurückkehren werden? Ich hoffe doch sehr. Zumindest für mich wird es kein erfolgloses Zurück geben. Doch bevor wir aufbrechen habe ich noch etwas zu erledigen. Einen kleinen... Selbstversuch. Angeekelt starre ich auf die unbrauchbaren, gräulichen Stümpfe an meiner linken Hand. Zum Krüppel gemacht! Verstümmelt und entstellt, verunstaltet, ein Freak... Ich! Das kann ich nicht dulden. Ich wende mich dem Pult zu und starre auf das Wachs, das mir schon so gute Dienste geleistet hat. Einer meiner treusten Verbündeten in diesem verrückten Kampf. Schnell wird eine Kerze entzündet, eine große Metallnadel in die Flamme gehalten, desinfiziert und dann in meiner linken Handfläche versenkt. Ich verziehe keine Miene und starre mit versteinertem Gesicht auf den dicken, roten Blutstropfen der hervorquillt und langsam über die Handinnenfläche rinnt. Blib, macht es als der Tropfen auf das fettig glänzendes Wachs klatscht. Ich knete mit der Rechten bis sich eine gleichmäßig rosafarbene Tönung gebildet hat und die Substanz weich und geschmeidig in meiner Hand liegt. Es ist verdammt schwierig präzise zu arbeiten, wenn man ungewohnter Weise auf eine einzige Hand angewiesen ist. Doch irgendwie gelingt es mir, fünf kleine Finger zu formen, die ich anschließend mühevoll an der winzigen Verkrüpplung meines künstlichen Puppendoppelgängers befestige. Ein Kribbeln fährt durch meine Linke und ich halte gespannt den Atem aus. Das leichte Jucken wird stärker, brennend und pochend strahlt es von meinen Fingerstümpfen in den ganzen Unterarm aus, wandert höher und erreicht schließlich meinen Brustkasten. Ich stoße ein zischendes Keuchen aus und beiße die Zähne zusammen. Das konturlose Gewebe wird heiß, schrecklich heiß und dann verändert es sich... Sich windende, halb flüssig, halb lebendig wirkende Stränge und Fasern wachsen daraus hervor, werden länger, dicker, verweben sich miteinander und gewinnen nach und nach an Form. Verzückt betrachte ich das faszinierende Schauspiel. „Ja...!“, hauche ich siegesgewiss und höre in meinem Hinterkopf bereits die süßes Fanfaren des werdenden Erfolges erschallen. Die weichen, schlangenartigen Formen verhärten und strukturieren sich, bis sie schließlich stillstehen, erschlaffen und gefühllos werden. Das Brennen verschwindet mit einem Schlag und mit ihm meine Euphorie. Was in drei Teufels Namen habe ich da gemacht...? Ich bewege meine neuen 'Finger' probehalber und stelle fest, dass sie sich problemlos kontrollieren lassen. Ich greife in die Luft, bilde eine Faust, trommle auf der Tischfläche herum... und knicke meine „Gelenke“ dann in einem komplett unnatürlichen Winkel nach Oben! Mit steigendem Ekel starre ich auf dieses Ding an meinem linken Arm, die gespiegelte Faust, die widernatürlich verdrehten Glieder, die konturlose, fahlgraue Haut und das dicke, knubbelige Narbengewebe das sich zwischen meinem echten und dem künstlichen Fleisch gebildet hat. Meine neu gewachsenen Finger sind abgrundtief hässlich! Schlampig gearbeitet! Eine Schande! Der Hautoberfläche fehlt jegliche Struktur, sie ist glatt, fest und wie aus Gummi. Die Finger viel zu lang, beinahe um ein Drittel länger als die Finger an der rechten Hand. Sie sind spitz zulaufend, geradezu tentakelartig, Nägel fehlen gänzlich. Nur an der Spitze des Mittelfingers, der im unproportional länger ist als die anderen, hat sich so etwas wie eine verhornte, stachelartige Kralle gebildet. Die unterentwickelten Gelenke lassen sich in alle möglichen Richtungen verbiegen und knicken, wie bei einer abstrakten Gliederpuppe. Ich bin, gelinde gesagt entsetzt. Und enttäuscht von meinen unzulänglichen Fähigkeiten. Nein, Unfähigkeiten! Wie habe ich mich nur jemals selbst einen Künstler schimpfen können? Wenn es nicht einmal zu so etwas einfachem wie der lumpigen Plastik einer Hand ausreicht! Ernüchtert wanke ich auf einen kleinen Schemel zu und lasse mich gedemütigt darnieder sinken. „Ich bin hässlich...“, schluchze ich theatralisch mit trockenen Augen und trockener Kehle und vergrabe das Gesicht in den ungleichen Händen. „Was soll die Theatralik?“, knurrt eine tiefe Stimme in meinem Kopf und lässt mich zusammenzucken. „Ich finde die neuen Finger ziemlich geil.“ Himmel, den hab ich ja total vergessen... „Ach, sei leise.“, stöhne ich und sacke noch weiter in mich zusammen. 12. Akt – Mit dem Kopf durch die Wand Für den Augenblick habe ich mich mit der Abartigkeit meiner eigenen Kreation abgefunden. Um genau zu sein, Phobos hat mich dazu überredet. Habe nicht die Kraft und Muße mich in dieser Situation auf eine stundenlange Diskussion mit dem durchgedrehten Mistkerl einzulassen. Also bleibt die Hand vorerst dran, funktionieren tut sie ja, außerdem habe ich wichtigeres zu erledigen. Mir ist die grandiose Eingebung gekommen, dass ich mir eventuell temporär eine der Fähigkeiten des Mädchens aneignen könnte, wenn ich mir die Energie in ihrem Blut zunutze mache. Aus dem Blut ziehe ich all meine Kräfte, all meine Genialität lässt sich darauf zurückführen. Als ich noch in der Anstalt vor mich hin vegetiert habe, signierte ich jedes Einzelne meiner Werke mit meinem eigenen Lebenssaft, und siehe da... Ich grinse hämisch. „Was bist du doch für ein gerissenes, intelligentes Wesen...“, kichere ich vor mich hin und entkorke den Flakon mit Lunas Blut. „Dankeschön! Du bist aber auch nicht so übel!“, sagt meiner Bruder höhnisch und ich laufe vor Wut rot an. Dieser verdammte Kerl geht mir langsam wirklich auf die Nerven. „Halt die Klappe!“, zische ich böse. „Was denn, was denn?“ Er lacht gackernd. Ich kann beinahe verstehen warum uns die anderen Menschen immer für verrückt gehalten haben. Aber die hatten ja keine Ahnung... Sollen sie erst einmal selbst die Erfahrung machen mit so einer Nervensäge im selben Körper gefangen zu sein! Ich ziehe das dickflüssige Blut in einer Spritze hoch und schlage den rechten Ärmel hoch. Unter der blassen Haut meines Oberarms zeichnen sich zartblaue Venen ab. Perfekt. Ich hebe die Spritze. „HALT, NEIN NEIN!“, kreischt Phobos plötzlich in Panik. „Was zum...?!“ Unsere Hand verkrampft sich und die Spritze fällt zu Boden, ein vereinzelter Tropfen quillt aus der Kanüle. „Warum hast du das getan?“, frage ich wütend, hebe die sie wieder auf und setzte zu einem erneuten Versuch an. „NEIN, die Blutgruppen, die Blutgruppen!“, zetert Phobos hysterisch. „Nur äußerlich anwenden oder essen, nur äußerlich oder essen, nicht innerlich! Wir werden sonst sterben, STERBEN!“ Sterben? Kalter Schweiß tritt plötzlich auf meine Stirn. Bei Gott er hat recht! Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung welche Blutgruppe das Mädchen hat, und sollte es die falsche sein... Ein kurzer Kampf zwischen Antigen und Antikörper, Rhesusfaktor im Duell gegen Rhesusfaktor, dann eine Reaktion, ein anaphylaktischer Schock, das Blut wird verklumpen und dann... aus, tot. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein... Ich atme tief durch. „Äußerliche Anwendung eh?“, frage ich. „Lieber essen, ja essen!“ Mein Bruder schmatzt gierig. Ich verziehe das Gesicht. „Vergiss es! Ich müsste hier noch irgendwo eine Maske herumliegen haben...“ Phobos fängt an zu jammern. „Komm schon! Wenigstens direkt auf die Haut, ich brauche das Blut! Verdammt, brauche es! Ich... ich werde dafür kämpfen!“ Ich spüre wie er sich innerlich aufrüstet und dazu ansetzt mich zu verdrängen um komplett die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. „Schon gut, schon gut!“, rufe ich beschwichtigend und tauche einen Finger in die kalte Flüssigkeit. Wenige Stunden später befinde ich mich im Wald, es ist schwärzeste Nacht und das Mädchen raschelt hinter mir durch das Laub. Schweigend passieren wir uralte, knorrige Bäume, einen Bach und eine seltsame Felsformation. In der Ferne schreit ein Käuzchen und das erstickte Quieken eines sterbenden Kleinsäugers ertönt. Ach ja, die Natur ist so herrlich gnadenlos... Plötzlich erkenne ich einen schwachen Lichtschimmer über einer der Hügelkuppen und bleibe abrupt stehen. Die Kleine stößt in der Dunkelheit mit mir zusammen und stolpert zurück, aber ich fange sie auf bevor sie zu Boden fällt. „Schscht!“, zische ich Luna an. „Leise jetzt, wir sind fast da!“ Sie starrt mich mit großen Augen an. Dann windet sie sich plötzlich aus meinem Griff und flitzt flink wie ein Wiesel den Hang hoch. „Dieses kleine Scheißkind!“, fluche ich entnervt und nehme geduckt die Verfolgung auf. Als ich die Hügelkuppe erreiche erstreckt sich plötzlich eine bedrohliche Festung vor mir. Im Zenit des Mondes steht dort die Anstalt, die gelblichen Scheinwerfer und sein silbernes Licht scheinen sich einen erbarmungslosen Kampf um die Vorherrschaft auf ihren Mauern zu liefern. Es ist gespenstisch still, nur das endlose Wispern und Murmeln des nächtlichen Waldes erfüllt die kühle Luft. Selbst die Tiere scheinen dieses Areal zu meiden. Mein Herz pocht mir bis zum Hals und unangenehme Gefühle und Erinnerungen kommen in mir hoch, doch ich schlucke sie hinunter und folge der kleinen Silhouette des Mädchens mit schnellem Schritt. „Komm sofort zurück!“, befehle ich mit gedämpfter Stimme, doch entweder hört sie es nicht oder ignoriert mich beharrlich. Wir nähern uns zügig den dicken Mauern und langsam erkenne ich auf den Wachtürmen menschliche Umrisse im kränklichen Scheinwerferlicht. Merkwürdigerweise bilde ich mir ein, ihre Schlagstöcke, Schusswaffen und Angespanntheit riechen zu können und muss bitter grinsen. Geschickt weichen wir den suchenden Lichtfingern aus, die den Boden in unmittelbarer Nähe des Gebäudes abtasten. Meine innere Anspannung steigt proportional zu der Nähe mit dem verfluchten Irrenhaus und als Luna einmal nur knapp einem der Scheinwerferkegel entgehen kann, sterbe ich fast an einem Herzkasper und kann nur mühsam einen lauten Fluch unterdrücken. Plötzlich ertönt ein aggressives, heiseres Bellen und ich fahre zusammen. Heilige Scheiße, die Hunde! Die Wachhunde im Innenhof, groß wie Kälber und angriffslustig wie eine Herde Wildschweine zur Paarungszeit. Das Mädchen bleibt ruckartig stehen und nun bin ich es, der beinahe mit ihr zusammenstößt und sie über den Haufen rennt. Nur noch ein oder zwei Meter trennen uns von dem massiven Schutzwall. Über sieben Meter hoch, beinahe zwei Meter dick, gespickt von Stacheldraht, Scheinwerfern und bewaffneten Schutzleuten. Eine uneinnehmbare Festung, ein abweisendes Monument dass nur zu schreien scheint: Verschwinde, hier findest du nichts außer einer bitteren Niederlage oder den Tod, wenn du besonders viel Pech hast!'' '' Ich schlucke schwer und starre Luna fragend an. Sie nickt und ich ziehe wie auf ein stummes Kommando das kleine Fläschchen aus meiner Manteltasche. Von beiden Seiten nähern sich plötzlich zwei grell leuchtende Kreise. Ich entkorke das Fläschchen. Die tastenden Lichtflecken kommen näher. Die kalte, stinkende Flüssigkeit tropft langsam und gemächlich über mein Gesicht und meine Handrücken. Näher... Phobos stöhnt genüsslich. Noch näher... Ich greife nach der kleinen Hand des Mädchens, unsere Finger verschränken sich und ich spüre dass sie zittert. Dann ist es soweit. Grelles Licht blendet mich als sich die zwei Kreise genau an unserer Stelle überschneiden! „JETZT!“, brülle ich und die ganze Anspannung scheint auf einen Schlag von mir abzufallen wie ein zersplitternder Mantel aus brüchigem Lehm. Ein hoher, summender Ton erklingt, meine Augen scheinen in das innere meines Schädels zu rollen und ein ziehendes Gefühl strahlt von meiner Brust aus durch den ganzen Körper. Dann.... 13. Akt – Der Mann mit der Maske … dringe ich in das transparente Mauerwerk ein und kann mir ein überraschtes Luftholen gerade noch verkneifen. Es fühlt sich an, als sei mein Körper von einer zähflüssigen, kalten Substanz umgeben, die sich um mich herum und in mich hinein windet. Sie dringt mir in jede Pore und ein grausames Kältegefühl macht sich unter meiner Haut breit. Obwohl die Masse keinen Widerstand zu besitzen scheint, bin ich nicht in der Lage mich schneller als in Zeitlupentempo zu bewegen, beinahe so, als seien meine Glieder eingeschlafen und mein Körper träge vor Müdigkeit. Dazu kommt eine seltsame und unangenehme Spannung, welche die Substanz auszustrahlen scheint, sich auf mir festsetzt und die Härchen auf meinen Armen aufrichtet... Wir haben es geschafft! Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft... Ich hatte Recht mit meiner Vermutung, dass Blut des Kindes würde ihre Fähigkeiten auf mich überschreiben. Doch für wie lange? Ich verschiebe diesen Gedanken auf später und versuche mich in der neuen Umgebung zu orientieren. Es ist unzweifelhaft anders, für wahr... Ein ekelerregendes Surren und Säuseln bohrt sich in meinen Schädel, anschwellend und abflauend wie der Atemzug eines gigantischen Wesens. Quälend langsam kämpfe ich mich durch diese Konvergenzzone, schaufle halbfeste Materie hinter mich und ignoriere den pulsierenden Schmerz der sich hinter meinen Augäpfeln ausbreitet. Im diffusen Licht kann ich plötzlich das Mädchen vor mir erkennen und ihr Anblick verschlägt mir den Atem. Sie ist wunderschön... Oh süße Dimensionen Faltung... wie verzerrst du nur unsere triste Realität. Es ist pure Inspiration. Sämtliches Haar und ein Großteil ihrer blassen Haut sind ihr in Fetzen vom Körper gefallen und schweben um uns herum wie ein Mottenschwarm. Ihr feucht glänzendes Fleisch schillert rötlich und ihre Gliedmaßen dehnen sich in abstrusen Winkeln in die Länge. Als sie sich zu mir umwendet, sehe ich, dass an Stelle ihrer Augen nur glattes, rohes Fleisch über den Schädel gespannt ist, welches sich in Falten legt als sie mir ihr kindliches Lächeln zuwirft. Nur anhand ihres Lächelns kann ich noch erkennen, dass es sich bei der Kreatur vor mir um Luna handelt. Meine kleine Luna... Gespannt werfe ich einen Blick auf meinen eigenen Körper. Auch er hat sich verändert. Meine Haut ist von einem dichten schwarzen Federkleid bedeckt und auf meinem Kopf ertaste ich seltsame, fleischige Auswüchse. Krallenbewehrte Finger, die aus meiner Stirn, meinem knochigen und deformierten Schädel wuchern... Ich muss unwillkürlich grinsen, gleichzeitig wird mir jedoch speiübel. Permanent habe ich das Gefühl, winzige Hände, Tentakel oder Seile würden sich um meine Knöchel legen um mich in die Unterwelt zu zerren, dazu kommt ein beißender Gestank von Schwefel und Ammoniak. Dieser Geruch kommt mir vertraut vor. Ja, das selbe Parfum, das dem Areal anhaftete, welches ich bereits betreten habe. Ich bin überwältigt und begeistert von all den neuen, schrecklichen Eindrücken. Wahrscheinlich laufe ich gerade kichernd in mein Verderben, aber... es ist einfach wunderbar. Und dann sind wir durch. Auf einen Schlag hört der Spuk auf und ich breche auf kaltem, hartem Stein zusammen, nach Luft schnappend wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Ich starre das Mädchen an, das ausdruckslos über mir steht und mich mustert. Sie sieht nun wieder ganz normal aus. Die Illusion ist vorüber. „Du musst im Riss nicht die Luft anhalten.“, sagt sie leise. „Ich...“, doch noch ehe ich einen Satz erwidern kann, dreht sie sich um und verschwindet in der Finsternis. „Luna!“, brülle ich wütend hinter ihr her, bevor mir einfällt, dass ich besser meine Klappe halten sollte, wenn ich überleben will. Meine Genialität, diese unglaublichen Fähigkeiten machen mich nicht unverwundbar. Und unsterblich erst recht nicht... oder? Ein unkontrolliertes Zittern läuft über meinen gesamten Körper, als mir mit einem Schlag klar wird, wo ich mich nun befinde. Aber es ist ein Zittern der Erregung. Jegliches Angstgefühl, jeglichen Zweifel an meinem Vorhaben, habe ich scheinbar vor den Mauern zurückgelassen. Zurück in Stanleys Hölle. Und bei weitem tiefer drin, als jemals zuvor... Ich raffe mich auf und sehe mich in meiner neuen Umgebung um. Langsam gewöhnen sich meine Augen an die spärliche Beleuchtung und ich erkenne, dass ich mich in einem niedrigen gemauerten Gewölbe befinde. Schwach flackerndes Halogenlicht dringt aus einem Gang etwa zehn Meter von mir entfernt. Dort muss das Kind verschwunden sein... Knurrend schleiche ich darauf zu. Jetzt heißt es; Luna einfangen, meine Bilder aufstöbern und vor allem: Überleben. Das hat höchste Priorität. Flach atmend und an die feuchte Mauer gedrückt, bewege ich mich auf den engen Tunnel zu. Ferne Schreie, hohes Kichern und metallische Klänge dringen an mein geschärftes Gehör und ich grinse voller Vorfreude. „Auf, auf in den Kampf!“, flüstere ich sarkastisch. Phobos schweigt. Es geht vorwärts immer vorwärts, durch dunkle Gänge und enge, sich windende Tunnel. Kalte Lichtröhren beleuchten einige Teile der Katakomben in ihrem gespenstischen Schein, doch die meisten Teile sind stockdunkel oder zumindest in diffusem Dämmerlicht gehalten. Ich habe das Gefühl durch die kranken und teilweise abgestorbenen Arterien eines siechen Organismus zu schleichen immer weiter auf sein schwarzes, halbtotes Herz zu. Als ich auf die ersten Zellen treffe, verstärkt sich in mir diese Vermutung. Ich scheinen den Grenzbereich verlassen zu haben. Hier und da erhasche ich einen schnellen Blick auf einen der Insassen. Schmutzig und apathisch die meisten, einige schlafend (oder tot?), andere leise vor sich hin weinend oder kichernd. Es stinkt erbärmlich nach altem Blut, Krankheit und Exkrementen. „Ich will hier raus...“; flüstert Phobos plötzlich. Ich bin schockiert. Nicht weil mich seine Stimme erschreckt hat, nein. Es ist der Ton darin. Zum ersten Mal seit ich mich erinnern kann, schwingt so etwas wie... Angst in ihr mit. Kein Abscheu, kein Ekel, Wut oder Hass... es ist eine verzagte, erbarmungswürdige, beinahe kindliche Angst. Das beunruhigt mich. Ein lautes Klirren reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ein Murmeln und Zischen ertönt von allen Seiten und ich erkenne, dass ich mich in einem relativ großen und runden Raum befinde, mit nicht weniger als neun oder zehn kreisförmig angeordneten Kammern an den Wänden. Zwei oder drei Zellen sind leer, die Insassen der anderen stehen steif und bewegungslos hinter den Gittern und starren mich an. Nur ihre Münder bewegen sich und geben ein kontinuierliches Geflüster und Gewisper von sich. „Ist er es....? Ja,ja, er muss es sein, muss es sein.... ist gekommen... Endlich hier... Tötet er uns...? Vielleicht bald, vielleicht.... Er ist es!“ Unbehaglich sehe ich mich um, überlege ob ich weitergehen soll, flüchten bevor sie mich verraten, oder... Ich entschließe mich anders und gehe auf eine der Zellen zu. Ein kleine, alte Frau mit verfaulten Zähnen und eingefallen Wangen steht hinter den Gittern und klammert sich daran fest wie ein Ertrinkender am letzten Strohhalm. Als sie mich auf sich zukommen sieht, treten plötzlich Tränen in ihre Augen und sie streckt eine magere Hand nach mir aus. „Du bist es...“, haucht sie und streicht zärtlich über mein Gesicht, während ihr Tränen über die Wangen laufen. „Endlich bist du gekommen...“ Ich zucke unter ihrer Berührung zusammen, bleibe allerdings standhaft und rühre mich nicht vom Fleck. „Woher...“, setzte ich leise zu einer Frage an, doch die Alte unterbricht mich. „Ich habe dich gesehen... als sie mir das Gedicht zu lesen gaben und die Bilder gezeigt haben. Wir alle haben dich gesehen...“ Zustimmendes Murmeln von allen Seiten. „Du bist der, der uns erlösen wird... uns befreien wird... du bist endlich da...“ Weinend klammert sie sich an die Gitterstäbe und streicht über mein Gesicht, meine Haare... Voller Grauen erkenne ich an ihren verschwommenen, silberfarbenen Augen, dass sie blind ist. Taumelnd trete ich von ihrer Zelle zurück und breche beinahe unter meinen widersprüchlichen Gefühlen zusammen. Mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu, Stolz, Ekel, Selbstzufriedenheit, Verwirrung und Wut drehe ich mich um mich selbst und starre auf die bettelnden, flehenden, heruntergekommenen Kreaturen in ihren kleinen Kerkerlöchern, die teils lachend, teils weinend immer wilder an den Stäben ihrer Gefängnisse rütteln. Überwältigt stolpere ich wieder zurück in den Gang aus dem ich gekommen bin und fliehen von diesem seltsamen Ort. Ihr verzweifeltes Wispern verfolgt mich noch lange, auf meinem einsamen Weg durch Stanleys Katakomben. Ob diese Wesen nach dem Tod des Doktors einfach hier unten vergessen hat? Ich weiß es nicht... Plötzlich öffnet sich ein weiterer Raum vor mir, von dem exakt gleichen architektonischen Aufbau wie der erste. Allerdings scheinen alle Zellen leer zu sein. Vor der letzten, die direkt gegenüber von mir liegt, steht eine kleine Gestalt mit langen, blonden Haaren. Es ist Luna. „Hier bist du also!“, zische ich. „Komm sofort her, wir müssen weiter, sonst...“ Sie bewegt sich nicht, kehrt mir weiterhin den Rücken zu und plötzlich höre ich etwas. Ein seltsames Schnaufen, ein gleichmäßiger gurgelnder Ton, nass und ungesund, der direkt aus ihrer Richtung zu kommen scheint. Vorsichtig gehe ich auf sie zu. „Luna...?“ „Er... er macht mir Angst...“, sagt sie leise erst jetzt erkenne ich, dass doch nicht alle Zellen leer stehen. Eine Gestalt hockt zusammengesunken an der Rückseite der winzigen Kammer und stößt dabei diese seltsamen Atemgeräusche aus. Ich trete an das Gitter heran und lege Luna meine Hände auf die Schultern. Das Wesen scheint annähernd menschlich zu sein, hat schmale Schultern und trägt einen zerlumpten Kapuzenpullover auf dem ich eingetrocknete, rotbraune Flecken erkenne. Eine blaue, gewölbte Maske verdeckt das Gesicht, nur zwei runde Augenlöcher sind frei und entblößen nichts als Schwärze. Die Schwärze tropft. „Wer ist das?“, frage ich, doch Luna antwortet nicht. Ein Ruck fährt durch den, bis dahin bewegungslosen Körper und mit einem ekelerregenden Knirschen dreht sich die Maske in meine Richtung. „Ich...“, gurgelt die Kreatur mit einer bodenlosen, unmenschlichen Stimme. „...Bin das Orakel.“ Ich schlucke. „Das Orakel? Welches Orakel?“ Das Wesen ignoriert meine Frage und fährt fort. „Ich war nicht immer hier weißt du? Und seitdem ich hier bin, war auch lange niemand mehr bei mir...“ Knarzend erhebt es sich und schlurft langsam auf das Gitter zu. Das keuchende Atmen wird lauter und ein schwerer, öliger Geruch dringt in meine Nase, beißend wie brennendes Pech. „Ich kenne dich!“, rufe ich erstaunt als er vor mir steht, „Ich habe von dir in der Zeitung gelesen, du bist der den sie Eyeless Jack nennen!“ Meine Hände graben sich in Lunas Schultern. Das Mädchen hat mich tatsächlich zuverlässig zu meinem nächsten Klienten geführt. Die Gestalt knurrt und grunzt abfällig. „Eyeless Jack...“, schnauft er verächtlich. „Was für ein lächerlicher Name... “ Die schwarze Flüssigkeit rinnt langsam aus seinen Augenhöhlen und tropft zu Boden. „Also ich finde ihn ganz passen“; sage ich und kichere nervös. Das Wesen gibt verärgerte Laute von sich und ich wechsle schnell das Thema. „Du bist also... ein Orakel?“ Jack nickt langsam und plötzlich schießt sein rechter Arm mit einer Schnelligkeit und Unvorhersehbarkeit einer angreifenden Viper durch das Gitter und ein nasskalter Finger bohrt sich in meine Stirn. Bevor ich reagieren kann, zieht er seinen Arm wieder zurück, hebt die Maske an und steckt den Finger darunter. Ein brennender Schmerz geht von meiner Stirn aus und eine warme Flüssigkeit tropft in meine Augen. Als ich sie berühre, erkenne ich frisches Blut und fluche laut. Ein beinahe perverses Schlürfen und Schmatzen dringt unter der Maske des Wesens hervor und ich weiche angewidert vom Gitter zurück. „Was sollte das?“, rufe ich wütend und geschockt. Er ignoriert mich und schweigt. Nach ein paar Herzschlägen ertönt seine tiefe, gurgelnde Stimme, allerdings scheint sie auf einmal vielschichtiger zu sein, als würden sich mehrere, vollkommen unterschiedliche Stimmen überlagern. „Deimos... ich habe eine Botschaft für dich... doch ich verlange etwas als Gegenleistung dafür.“ Meine Gedanken überschlagen sich. „Woher weiß ich, dass ich dir vertrauen kann? Woher weiß ich, dass das Ganze hier kein fauler Trick ist?“ Das Wesen lacht grausam. „Das weiß niemand. Aber mein Angebot... steht.“ Ich fasse mir ein Herz und trete wieder näher an das Gitter heran. „Gut. Was willst du?“ Er kichert hinterhältig und ein gieriger Ton schleicht sich in seine Grabesstimme. „Eine Niere. Eine Niere von dem kleinen Mädchen da!“ Luna wimmert leise, doch ich versteife mich und lege wieder meine Hände auf ihre Schultern. „In Ordnung, ich nehme das Angebot an.“ Das Mädchen versucht sich aus meinem Griff zu befreien, doch ich halte sie gnadenlos fest. Während sich der Maskierte vor uns siegessicher die Hände reibt, baue ich unbemerkt die mentale Verbindung zwischen uns auf und taste nach Lunas Geist. Keine Sorge, dir wird nichts passieren. Ich habe einen Plan. „Also,“, sage ich laut zu dem Wesen hinter dem Gitter. „Dann halte dich an deinen Teil der Abmachung und fang an!“ Das gurgelnde Keuchen schwillt an und langsam hebt er die Hände an die Ränder seiner blauen Maske. Die gewölbte Schale wird zur Seite geschoben und das, was darunter liegt, raubt mir für einen Moment den Atem. Eine klaffende Mundhöhle, besetzt mit mehreren Reihen verfärbter, schleimüberzogener Haifischzähne ruht in einer vollkommen glatten, silbernen Fläche. Darüber liegen zwei kreisrunde, schwarze Löcher, augen-, und bodenlos. Tiefe Brunnen in einer Spiegelwüste. Das ist kein Gesicht. Das ist ein surreales Albtraumgemälde. Und es gefällt mir. „Nun...?“, frage ich abwartend, doch das Wesen schweigt. Auf einmal scheint sich sein Gesicht ''zu verflüssigen, schlägt Wellen und bildet ausufernde, ringförmige Kreise um das Maul und die Augen. Wie Quecksilber fließt und gleitet die Substanz hin und her, schlägt schließlich über den leeren Augenhöhlen zusammen und verfestigt sich wieder. Nun befindet sich dort nur noch ein glatter, makelloser Spiegel in dem ich mein eigenes Gesicht sehen kann. Ich beuge mich näher heran, bis die gesamte Fläche von meinem Spiegelbild eingenommen wird. Nicht passiert, ich starre nur in meine eigenen grünen Augen und ein kalter Schauer läuft über meinen Rücken. Ein kleiner, beinahe unsichtbarer Funken schleicht sich plötzlich in diese Augen und breitet sich in Sekundenschnelle darin aus wie ein außer Kontrolle geratener Buschbrand. Sie ertrinken in leuchtendem Rot, durch das sich spiralig angeordnete Kreise und Ringe ziehen! Bei Gott, wieder diese Augen! Mir wird übel und ich versuche wegzusehen, doch es geht nicht. Ich bin erstarrt und gezwungen, weiter in diese schreckliche Visage zu starren. Meine Haut verändert sich, wird schwarz und mein Mund zieht sich plötzlich von einem Ohr bis zum anderen, als habe man mir mit einer Axt das Gesicht gespalten. Spitze Reißzähne wuchern daraus hervor und die konzentrischen Kreise in meinen brennenden Augen wirbeln immer schneller und schneller um sich selbst. Nein, nein... Plötzlich dringt ein hoher und grauenerfüllter Schrei zu mir durch und reißt mich aus der verhängnisvollen Trance. Beinahe stürze ich zu Boden, kann mich gerade noch keuchend und zitternd am Gitter festklammern. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich Luna, die mit angstverzerrtem Gesicht vor mir zurück weicht, sich umdreht und aus dem Gewölbe flieht. „Nein!“, kreischt nun auch das Wesen im Käfig wütend und gurgelnd. „Ihr habt mich betrogen, betrogen!“ Die Situation entgleitet mir nun vollends und eskaliert. Ich wirble zu dem keifenden und spuckenden Wesen herum und kochender Zorn ergreift von mir Besitz. Ich hebe den Arm und bevor er reagieren kann, schmetter ich meine geballte Faust durch das Gitter hindurch in Jacks ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Ein hohes Klirren ertönt, ein überraschtes Glucksen und dann zersplittert das Spiegelglas in tausend Scherben. Eine stinkende, schwarze Substanz quillt in zähflüssigen Strömen aus dem zerstörten Kopf und ergießt sich auf den Zellenboden. Stumm sackt das Wesen in sich zusammen, die blaue Maske fällt aus seiner Hand und rollt wie eine grausige Frisbee in den hinteren Teil seines Kerkers. Ohne zu überlegen ziehe ich ein Reagenzglas aus der Tasche, fange einen kleinen Teil der Flüssigkeit aus, verkorke es wieder und verstaue die kostbare sicher in den Tiefen meines Mantels. „LUNA!“, brülle ich verzweifelt und stürme dem Mädchen nach. Ich presche aus dem Raum hinaus in den Gang, in dem sie verschwunden ist. „Zu unvorsichtig.“, knurrt Phobos plötzlich in meinem Kopf, doch bevor ich Zeit habe mich darüber zu wundern, bekomme ich plötzlich einen brutalen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Alles wird schwarz. Das war's dann wohl...thumb|350px Als ich die Augen aufschlage ist es noch immer schwarz. Als ich versuche mich zu bewegen ist mir dies unmöglich. Ich spanne meine Muskeln an, doch nichts passiert. Eine feste und furchtbar enge Hülle presst sich um meinen Körper, schnürt mir bösartig die Luft ab und meine Arme sind auf eine unangenehme Art und Weise vor meinem Oberkörper verschränkt, selbst die Händen. Keinen Finger kann ich rühren, keinen Einzigen. Schmerzen und kalter Stein malträtieren mein Kreuz und als ich begreife, dass mir dieses hilflose Gefühl der kompletten Bewegungsunfähigkeit nur allzu bekannt ist, kocht Panik in mir hoch. „Nein... nicht schon wieder. Bitte nicht.“ Die Luft ist nasskalt und riecht nach Schimmel und Fäulnis. Ich versuche die brodelnde Furcht in mir niederzukämpfen und durch kühle Gelassenheit zu ersetzten. Plötzlich flammt ein kleines Licht auf, es zischt elektrisch und die niedrige Decke explodiert förmlich in einem grellweißen Inferno. „Aaaargh...!“, keuche ich überrascht und schmerzerfüllt. Als ich versuche meine geblendeten Augen mit einer Hand zu schützen wird dies von der Zwangsjacke in die sich mich gesteckt haben verhindert. „Verdammte Scheiße...“, knurrt Phobos durch unseren Mund. „Psst!“, zische ich. „Sei still!“ Ein pfeifendes Atmen, ein hölzernes, regelmäßiges ''Tock, Tock, Tock, im Hintergrund viele, sehr viele Schritte. Panisch blinzle ich in das blendende Weiß und versuche etwas zu erkennen. Gedämpftes Murmeln und verhaltenes Husten ertönt. Dann eine Stimme. Sehr alt und zerbrechlich. „Das ist er also?“ „Ja.“, flüstert eine andere, „Das ist der Patient.“ Das dumpfe Pochen kommt näher und plötzlich kann ich einen seltsamen Geruch wahrnehmen, muffig und erdig, als hätte man einen Spaten voller Erde aus einem alten Grab ausgehoben. „Willkommen.“ Ein leichtes Zögern. „Willkommen zuhause... Deimos.“ Meine getrübte Sicht klärt sich langsam und ein altes Gesicht schält sich nach und nach aus dem einheitlichen Weiß. Männlich, bebrillt, mit schneefarbenem Bart und irgendwie aus der Zeit gefallen. Als ich ihn erkenne, verschlägt es mir vor Fassungslosigkeit den Atem. „Sie!“, rufe ich mit einer anklagenden Mischung aus Unverständnis und Zorn. „Aber warum?! Warum ausgerechnet sie?! Sie sind seit über Vierzig Jahren tot!“ Hier geht es zum nächsten Teil: Furcht und Schrecken - Das kleine Delirium TheVoiceInYourHead (Diskussion) 17:50, 26. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen